Aquellos días
by Serena Tsukino 123
Summary: Porque por mas que quieras nunca podrás regresar al pasado... jamas podrás volver a aquellos días en los que encontraste el amor y...lo dejaste ir por un error "yo también te amaba...pero jamas podremos regresar al pasado"


**¡Hola! Hace mucho que no escribo, pero hice un intento y escribí, la historia es una adaptación de un anime que me encanta y les recomiendo se llama Ao Haru Ride y está en emisión, la pareja es una de mis favoritas es mi OPT de Shingenki no Kyojin y es RivaMika 3 **

**Nota: Lo personajes no me pertenecen son una creación del maravilloso Isayama Hajime**

_Hay momentos que nunca puedes olvidar…_

_El comienzo del verano en mi primer año de secundaria, después de clases..una lluvia repentina, empecé a correr y a voltear a todo lados por si encontraba un refugio, por suerte de camino a casa y que no quedaba lejos de la escuela había un templo, al pasar frente al templo no lo pensé dos veces y entre buscando un refugio de la lluvia que caía sin compasión, después de dar una vuelta encontré un altar, estaba cerrado pero por suerte tenía un techo donde podía estar sin problemas, después de unos segundos me asome aun mas para poder ver mejor la lluvia y fue en ese momento como sentí que mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, gire la cabeza rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el otro hueco del templo en donde también se podía cubrir alguien de la lluvia y lo vi…sentí como un calor se acumulaba en mi cara sobretodo en mis mejillas_

-comenzó muy de repente ¿no? –dijo el pelinegro

-¿eh? –contesto apenada por no poner atención

-la lluvia –contesto el

-ah…si -se sonrojo a más no poder

Pasaron así varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos comentaba nada.

-Levi-kun, ¿iras al festival? –grito sin pensarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonroje lo mas que pudo

-¿eh? –pregunto confundido

- no sé si Sasha-chan ira ¿debería preguntarle?

-Toma. Usa esto –le puso en la cabeza su playera de deportes, ella volteo a verlo- te resfriaras – el volteo la cara a otro lado- puedes secarte con eso

-¿un uniforme de gimnasio?- pregunto

-Está bien. No lo eh usado, excepto una vez

-¡¿eh?! ¡Entonces lo usaste! –volteo a verlo al instante y el solo rio al ver su expresión, al ver y oír su risa se sonroje

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo usaré! –dijo con animo

- claro, úsalo –respondió, volviendo a su estado de ánimo habitual

-Gracias – dijo bajando la cabeza, mientras secaba su cabello con la playera

Después de varios minutos la lluvia ceso y Levi salió corriendo

Adiós – grito mientras salía corriendo

-Te la devolveré mañana- grito al ver que él se alejaba

-Claro. No te preocupes –siguió corriendo hasta que desapareció entre la nada

Mikasa se quedo sonrojada, y después de varios segundos en los que reacciono, salió igual que Levi y desapareció entre las calles.

Al día siguiente en el colegio, Mikasa se dirigía con rapidez hacia el aula de clases de Levi

-Toma –dijo entregándole la playera

-ah…Gracias –dijo oliéndola- no tenias que lavarla

- no –negó con la cabeza- gracias a ti por prestármela, es lo menos que podía hacer; bueno me tengo que ir –dijo empezando a caminar

-espera –dijo el deteniéndola del brazo

-¿sí? –contesto ella con duda

-MAÑANA A LAS 7pm ENFRENTE DE LA TORRE QUE QUEDA CERCA DEL TEMPLO- grito sin pensarlo mientras el sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara

-SI – grito de igual manera y al darse cuenta se sonrojo, puesto que ella sabía que irían al festival juntos.

Mientras Mikasa caminaba un chico se empezó a acercar a ella y la tomo bruscamente de el brazo

-Suéltame Jean –le grito enojada

-No quiero, tienes que salir conmigo

Ese era el problema de Mikasa era muy bonita además de inteligente y mucho chicos la acosaban

-¡ES POR ESO QUE ODIO A LOS HOMBRES! –grito enojada, al instante Jean la soltó

-¿a todos los hombres? –pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-SI A TODOS –grito aun mas enojada

El problema es que lo grito enfrente de todos inclusive Levi quien, al escuchar las palabras de la chica, solo se dedico a permanecer en silencio con la cabeza gacha en señal de tristeza. Mikasa salió corriendo del lugar con la idea de aclararle al día siguiente a Levi lo sucedido, por ahora solo quería escapar de Jean

Al día siguiente a las 7 pm

_Llegue a la cita acordada, espere mucho tiempo…pero él nunca llego, decidí que lo mejor era aclararle todo el siguiente lunes_

_El lunes espere afuera del salón de Levi, pero él nunca llego…Así seguí esperando afuera por varios días la verdad ni siquiera sé cuantos días hasta que un día de casualidad mientras me dirigía a su salón para poder aclarar todo escuche una plática de sus compañeros; en donde decían que Levi se había ido de la escuela y que no habían avisado a nadie, hasta que ese día el profesor lo anuncio formalmente…en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba y las lagrimas empezaron a llenar inevitablemente mis ojos, corrí todo lo que pude hasta el baño de damas en donde me encerré en el primero que estaba disponible, nunca me había dado cuenta pero con él era diferente, con el me sentía a gusto y mi corazón latía con más fuerza, nunca lo comprendí hasta ese momento en el que ya no estaba, nunca entendí que LO AMABA. Pero ahora por mi bien tengo que olvidarlo y seguir adelante porque nunca podre regresar el tiempo y volver a aquellos días…_

Dos años después…

_Han pasado dos años desde que mi primer amor se fue y no volvió…dos años en los que eh cambiado por completo, en los que no puedo ser yo misma por miedo al rechazo de los demás, en donde por ser como quiero ser soy despreciada por mi compañeras que pensaban que era una "loca" o alguien que solo quería la atención de los chicos, pero en realidad nunca hice nada malo, solo por ser bonita y amable como me catalogaban los chicos, las demás me excluían y me menospreciaban, por eso ahora estoy dando a conocerme de otra forma, como alguien despreocupada y poco femenina_

-Vamos a comprar Mikasa, ¿vienes? –pregunto una castaña

-claro ya voy Ymir, hoy tengo mucha hambre creo que voy a comprar la tienda entera – contesto la pelinegra con ánimo para después reír despreocupadamente –_ Esta chica se llama Ymir, es una sangrona de lo peor, se cree mucho porque según ella es "bonita" pero en realidad solo es una máscara de maquillaje e hipocresía, aunque ahora que lo pienso no soy yo quien para juzgarla si también soy una basura llena de hipocresía al igual que ella_

-jajajaja Mikasa, apuesto que si sigues comiendo hacia un día vas a explotar jajaja –reía una rubia

- jajaja Hitch, eso no lo dudes –decía Ymir – _Hitch o Bitch como era llamada por los hombres, es la seguidora de Ymir y es igual a ella_

_-¡RAYOS!, se me olvido mi dinero en el salón, _iré por el, ustedes pueden adelantarse yo las seguiré en un momento –dijo la pelinegra de rasgos orientales

Mientras la pelinegra caminaba de regreso a su aula de clases, vio a un chico caminar, al verlo inmediatamente recordó a Levi, así que por instinto lo empezó a seguir, el chico sabia que lo seguían y sabia quien era, así que antes de llegar a un salón solo volteo a ver a Mikasa y le sonrió, en esa sonrisa que más se podía leer algo como "hasta que te veo" o un "te encontré"

-Rivaille-kun apúrate –decía otro chico que se asomo por el salón

-Sí, si ya voy –contesto Rivaille, desapareciendo en el aula, dejando a Mikasa en medio del pasillo

_No puede ser, era igualito a Levi, pero tenía otro nombre se llamaba Rivaille, creo que estoy alucinando el no es Levi, Levi se fue y no ah vuelto, ni creo que vuelva- _ con este pensamiento la pelinegra se fue.

Al día siguiente en el salón de Mikasa

Buenos días Mikasa-chan –hablaron una castaña y una rubia haciendo un ademan con la mano

-Buenos días chicas –saludo Mikasa, dejando sus cosas en su banca eh inmediatamente fue a donde Ymir y Hitch

-¡Que asco! –se quejo Ymir al ver a una rubia entrar por la puerta y saludando a varios chicos

-¡Esa perra de Christa, es una maldita zorra! – hablo Hitch

-Me enferma su actitud de mosquita muerta con los chicos – dijo Ymir viéndola con envidia

-Solo quiere su atención – Hablo Hitch

En toda la conversación Mikasa se mantuvo en silencio con una expresión neutral en su rostro. En realidad ella no odiaba a Christa, le caía bien, pero si se ponía de su lado o la defendía, la tratarían igual

En la salida, cierta pelinegra caminaba de regreso a su casa, no se había dado cuenta quien iba enfrente de ella; era Rivaille, hasta que volteo al frente se dio cuenta y de inmediato se puso nerviosa

-_Ay, que no voltee, si no pensara que lo estoy acosando –_pensó mientras caminaba más despacio hasta que el volteo a verla

-¡Oye! …etto…n- no pienses que t-te estoy siguiendo, y-yo tengo que caminar por a-aquí para ir a mi casa –grito la pelinegra llena de vergüenza

Pero el solo la ignoro y siguió caminando, así que ella tuvo que seguir caminando, pero ahora mas roja que un tomate por la vergüenza, todo iba normal hasta que al pasar frente al mismo templo en el que Mikasa se resguardo aquella vez que llovía, Rivaille entro, dejando a Mikasa como a tres metros del templo, en ese momento Mikasa sin pensar y solo dejándose guiar por su instinto entro corriendo y fue donde la última vez que entro estaba, afuera de aquel altar…

-¿Levi-kun? – hablo la pelinegra

-Levi quedo en el pasado ahora me llamo Rivaille –contesto el pelinegro con indiferencia

-Sabía que eras tú, pero ¿ahora te llamas Rivaille? –contesto Mikasa

-Cuando me cambie de escuela, fue porque mis padres se divorciaron, inevitablemente mi madre dolida busco otra casa en otro lugar más lejos de aquí huyendo del dolor y yo me fui con ella, también me cambie el nombre –conto el pelinegro con la misma cara de aburrimiento que tenia desde que llego de nuevo

-ya veo… ¿sabes? Cuando te fuiste me sentí un poco mal –contesto ella con dolor

-pensé que odiabas a los hombres –dijo el

-contigo…contigo era diferente a ti no te odio, me gustaba estar contigo –contesto mientras se sonrojaba

-me pasaba lo mismo –dijo el

- ¿Te pasaba? –hablo la pelinegra

-si tú fuiste mi primer amor – dijo el

-La verdad es que yo también te amaba –dijo ella con esperanza

-pero eso quedo en el pasado…después de todo no podemos volver a aquellos días –contesto él mientras se marchaba del lugar

El viento soplo y se llevo con el algunas hojas que estaba esparcidas en el suelo, mientras de los ojos gris metal de Mikasa algunas lágrimas salían y rodaban por sus mejillas

-por favor no llores, no hagas esto mas difícil –dijo el deteniéndose antes de desaparecer completamente dejando a Mikasa sola.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco algún review? :3 espero os haya gustado**

**Y se que no tiene nada que ver pero por si de casualidad siguen mi otra historia que es de Sailor Moon le tengo un aviso, la voy a continuar, solo dejen que me llegue algo de inspiración y en poco la actualizare 3 **

**SALUDOS Y BESITOS :3 **


End file.
